The Gods
The people of Arcus live in the light of their gods. It is not a matter of belief, just as you would not 'believe' in your neighbours; they are a feature of existence to be ignored at your peril, like seasons and the tides. Their most devoted followers are invited into their company, and return to preach their guidance and commands to their followers; stories of meetings between the gods and humanity are common fireside fare, with some deeds evolving into legends within living memory. The grand majority of the populace will pay lip service to whichever god is most helpful to their current concern, whilst some will dedicate themselves to one or two, choosing to live by their tenets in what they have perceived to be their best life. Then there are the Paladins; those who have wholeheartedly dedicated themselves to the service of one god, and will seek to enact their will amongst the mortal world. This will occasionally bring them into conflict with each other, but when such conflicts escalate to impact the wider community, they will come under the judgement of the Priests of Arcus. Not all humans choose to devote themselves to the gods, of course, preferring to focus on the mundane, but it is a rare individual who will not at the very least offer a coin at the altars of Arcus at the dawn of the new year, in preservation of their immortal soul. Five Things Every Citizen Knows About the Gods # There are twenty-one gods in total. This is the number that has been fixed since the Dawn. # The First of the Twenty-One is Arc Torchbearer, and all gods bow to them as the greatest of them all. # It was Arc who led the Twenty out of the Primordial Chaos and built the world; it was the Twenty who took their gifts and raised up humanity to inherit it. # The Gods are all different. They all love the world, and humanity; but on an individual level, they are as capable of love, preference, dislike and spite as any mortal. # Only a God can preserve your soul when you die. If you are forsaken by them all, you will be lost forever, or return as a Wraith to torment the living. The Gods: Arc Torchbearer, God of Humanity Arc values those who seek knowledge, experiences and understanding. They pity those who do not seek to live life to the full. They also lead the gods, and ensure their disputes do not get out of hand. '' Nicastri Breathsinger, God of Life ''Nicastri, like Arc, stands separate from the other gods, with the concern of Life above all elevating them above squabbles and preferences. They value all living things, and pity those who seek only to cause death and destruction, but will rarely interfere in the affairs of mortals. However, Nicastri's exact nature is a matter of debate and even argument amongst their followers, as it seems to vary from day to day. Lacuna, God of Death There are only few rumours and stories of those who have met Lacuna, and they might be dismissed as legend if not for Arcus's verification of their existence. They have no formal priesthood or paladins. There are stories of those who have tried to take on the role; most if not all attempts end fruitlessly, but given the rumours about ones who might have 'succeeded', that might be for the best. The Spirits of Nature Petrichor Gladesleeper, God of the Forests Serein Waverider, God of the Waters Brontide Thunderbringer, God of the Skies The Spirits of Passion FEW, God of Devotion FEA, God of Battle FAW, God of Beauty The Champions of the Just LEW LEA LAW FLA FLW FLE The Blades of the Free DEW DEA DAW FDA FDW FDE